Regina
The Regina is a four-door station wagon which has appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Dundreary in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Regina between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories is designed as a quintessentially 1980s American station wagon which resembles a 1984-1988 Chevrolet Caprice Estate Wagon in the placement of the wood paneling and chrome strips on the sides; The shape of hood's front also echoes 1970s Cadillacs. The grille resembles that of a mid-1980s Pontiac Parisienne. Unlike all these cars, the Regina is front wheel drive. ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the Dundreary Regina is designed as a lean 1960s/1970s station wagon with 1960s GM rally wheels, low ground clearance and faded paint. The vehicle's overall body design and greenhouse are inspired by the 1965-1978 Chrysler C platform (1965-1968) and the (1969-1973) Town & Country. The front and rear fascias also bear close resemblances to those of the Town & Country station wagon. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Regina in GTA V is similar to its GTA TLAD counterpart, but with some styling differences. It now bears a closer resemblance to the 1973 Plymouth Fury Sport Suburban, with very similar headlights, roof racks and the wooden paneling along the side of the car. The taillights are mostly an original design, with cues from the 1967-1972 Chevrolet Chevelle/Malibu Wagon. The vehicle has lost its beater appearance from The Lost and Damned, and is now found in a restored condition, and may occasionally be found with different roof attachments such as a large chrome roof rack, which may sometimes have various amounts of boxes and suitcases tied to it. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Regina's acceleration is modest, and its speed is severely lacking - with the Regina's front-wheel drive powertrain, the underpowered V8 struggles to move this behemoth. Handling is sluggish, the car suffers from obvious understeer, and the brakes do a barely acceptable job of slowing the enormous chassis. The Regina is not especially sturdy, nor capable of withstanding heavy damage, and is a generally undesirable vehicle. ''The Lost and Damned'' With a significant cosmetic change, the Regina in The Lost and Damned sports several noticeable differences in its performance. It is powered by a high displacement V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed manual transmission in an FR layout. Whilst the Regina still possesses average acceleration (0 to 60 mph in 10 seconds), the car can achieve considerably good speeds, with a maximum speed of 170 mph. Due to its heavier weight, the car is less nimble than its predecessors, occasionally requiring the aid of the handbrake in tight corners or high speed turns. Braking power is correspondingly below average. The car is also classified as one of the Beaters cars in GTA IV, emitting a knocking sound from the engine at high revs, occasionally taking a noticeably long time to start, and backfiring through its exhaust pipe. TLAD Overview V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The engine is modeled after a single-overhead camshaft V8, with a large cylindrical air filter fitted above the engine block. The Regina's performance across the board is poor. It has very poor acceleration, and a top speed which leaves much to be desired. Its handling is acceptable at least, but it tends to oversteer when attempting to corner at speed. Braking is poor, and has a long braking distance despite being a slow vehicle already. Crash deformation is remarkably strong, and is able to take a few decent hits before being disabled. The Regina has very low torque, and that means it will have major issues attempting to climb hills, and control is practically nonexistent when attempting to descent from a decent-sized hill. GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 4}} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Regina can be modified at TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Regina-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|A semi-loaded Regina in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Regina-GTAV.jpg|A tourist/fully loaded Regina in GTA V. Regina-GTAV-Sideview.jpg|Side view (GTA V). ReginaRoofRack-GTAV-front.png|A Regina with an empty roof rack in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Regina-GTAV-RSC.jpg|Tge Regina on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Mary-Jo Cassidy *Angels of Death uses a few Reginas in a convoy during Heavy Toll. *The Ghost Dog's possible owners owned a Regina, before it was destroyed in an accident which killed the whole family. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly driven around Ocean Beach and Little Havana. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually spawns at a car park behind Well Stacked Pizza in Idlewood, Los Santos. *In the Fallen Tree area, on the road or sometimes parked outside the main freight depot of the region. *In rural areas. *Usually spawns when driving a Perennial. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *At Mary-Jo Cassidy's Apartment. *Commonly seen driven around Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Parked at the trailer park south of Sunshine Autos (PSP version only). ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Regina's only confirmed appearance in the game is during the mission Heavy Toll. The easiest way to obtain this vehicle is to take it to the Bohan Safehouse. *To prevent losing the Slamvan from this mission, it is best to push the Regina there using the Slamvan. *If the player hurriedly heads to a nearby road after Heavy Toll, there is a chance that the car may spawn parked or in traffic. Of course, passing near the Bohan Safehouse will increase its availability. *If the player takes a Regina during the mission and leaves the area, failing the mission and reappearing in Elizabeta's house, quickly go to the nearest street where there might be a few Reginas. *If Johnny gets in the Slamvan quickly during the mission and drives away, the gang members will get in their cars and follow him. Drive to the Bohan safehouse, kill them, enter a Regina and park it. *Commonly spawned in traffic if the player is driving the Regina. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly spawns around Los Santos and the surrounding areas. *Often spawns on Route 68. *Spawns in the parking lot at Willie's Supermarket in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. Trivia General *In Latin, "Regina" translates into "queen". *The Regina along with Stallion make a cameo in Rockstar Vancouver's game Bully. *The Regina plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-JAH West. **The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. 3D Universe *In the beta, the Regina's rear clusters had a different design. *If the player damages the rear hatch door in GTA: Vice City Stories, the door will have a darker color. ''The Lost and Damned * The interior of the Regina in The Lost and Damned is a near-duplicate of the Stallion's interior. * The Lost and Damned's Regina appears to lack B-pillars, yet features rear doors that are hinged to the front, where the B-pillar should be. This is most likely a designer oversight. *The Lost and Damned version also has a similar appearance to the Perennial from GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. * A very easy and sure-fire way to acquire the Regina without the failure of the mission Heavy Toll is to kill the Angels of Death and take the Slamvan required, then push a Regina until it is close to the South Bohan safehouse and then get in the Regina and park it in the space, then you can continue the mission *The Regina, like other beaters, takes a long time to start. Rapidly tapping accelerate or reverse, as if the player was hot-wiring a car, will make it start faster. *Unlike every other beater, the Regina does not get a "This is the best I could do with this wreck" notification when re-spraying it at a Pay'n'Spray. *While driving a Regina with a wanted level in TLAD, the police dispatcher may mistakenly refer to the Regina as a "Declasse Rancher" or a "beat-up SUV". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Prior to the I'm Not a Hipster Update, the Regina was the only car in the HD universe to have luggage on the roof, now followed by the Glendale, Panto and Pigalle. * When the headlights on the Regina are modified, two halogen headlamps and two xenon headlamps will appear instead of four total xenon headlamps, as shown. The beams stay xenon blue, even when only the two halogen lamps work. ** This has been fixed in the enhanced version * The line "a roof rack for the family dog" in the Regina's description may be a reference to an incident in which Mitt Romney placed his dog in a carrier on the roof of a Chevrolet Caprice station wagon for a 650 mile trip. Navigation }} de: Regina es: Regina fi: Regina fr: Regina pl: Regina Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Station wagons Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sedans Vehicle Class